Beneath two worlds
by aSimpleDaughter
Summary: There are actually two worlds. One is where superheroes actually exist, and the other where reality takes place. It's actually forbidden to have contact with people existing from opposing worlds. What if? Steve, actually met a girl existing from the other world? Famously known as Scarlett Johansson? Will they follow the rule? Or will the rule follow them? Pls read! Really good!
1. Beneath Two Worlds

There are actually two worlds.

One is where superheroes actually exist, and the other where reality takes place. It's actually forbidden to have contact with people existing from opposing worlds. It's a rule actually, and nobody knows that the other world actually exists except for the chosen leaders.

But what if? The famous Captain America or Steve Rogers, actually met someone belonging to the other world. She's actually famous from the world she belonged to, I'm sure you know her.

Scarlett Johansson?

Two important people from completely two different worlds. Will they let their love completely wasted for following the rule? Or will the rule follow them?

After all, no matter what you do. Their love will still exist beneath two worlds...


	2. Chapter 1

**Hiya! Thank you for the review! I hope you'll think my story is awesome!  
**

* * *

**SCARLETT'S POV  
**

"And action!"

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats. You could smell crazy on him." Mark delivered his line as Dr. Bruce Banner or Hulk in our taping of course.

"Have care as you speak. Loki is beyond reason but he is of Asgard. And he's my brother." Chris said imitating Thor in the Marvel series. Chris really suits Thor's character well, actually everyone does.

"He killed eighty people in two days." I said my line with my Black Widow sass and all. Man! I love Black Widow! I even dyed my hair like hers just to get the role. Well, I first appeared as Black Widow when we're shooting for Ironman 2 along with of course the famous Tony Stark or none other than Mr. Robert Downey Jr.

"He's adopted." Chris remarked.

"I think it's about the mechan-bluehblah?" Mark manage to got out and the crew started laughing along with him. I couldn't contain myself for longer until I started laughing too.

"CUT!" I sighed and made my way to get my bottled water. Geez. Being Black Widow is definitely a great opportunity but every great one comes with a catch right? I mean come on! We've been shooting for like how long? From 7 am until 11 pm I think. I was to busy with my thoughts when somebody nudged me on my shoulder.

"Hey Scarlett!" A voice called.

"Yeah?" I asked before turning around to see Chris standing there. Chris Evans, to clear that out, or currently known famous for playing the role of Captain America in the Marvel series "Oh hey Chris! Something you need?"

"Actually there is. Could I steal you for a couple minutes?" He asked, sweat dripping from his forehead. I could tell that he was just about as exhausted as I am. His role as Captain America seems pretty intense, even though we have stunt doubles. It's still pretty exhausting!

"Uh, yeah sure." I said putting down my water bottle and following him.

"Scarlett! Hey, Johansson!" A voice once called me causing me to stop. "You free for next Saturday?" I turned around and saw my good friend smiling at me.

"I think so. Why Robert? Don't tell me you're having one of those private parties in casinos again?" I asked him playfully and he smirked at me.

"Seems like you know the answer to that." Robert spoke before I felt Chris stand beside me again "Oh hey Chris! Wanna join us?"

"Where?" Chris asked while Robert still continued to smirk. Chris faced down at me before asking, "He's having one of those casino parties again isn't he?" I chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah. I think the Tony Stark character is getting in to him much more than we thought." I joked which cause the two men to laugh. "Well Robert. If I'm free I'll inform you immediately okay?"

"Yeah, me too Robert. I'll try man, but my schedule sometimes betray me." Chris said before he was man- hugged by Robert which Chris eventually returned, after a few seconds they parted.

"Awesome!" Robert said before running away, "Hoping to see my favorite people at the casino!" He waved before disappearing from the room.

"So, what was it you wanted to ask me?" I asked Chris giving my full attention to him. Judging from the look on his face, he seemed to remember it and he started shifting uncomfortably. I raised an eyebrow at his sudden change in behavior.

"Uhmm..well I- I was actually wondering i-if you'd..." Chris stuttered while I smiled at him crossing my arms. Since when did Chris stutter in front of ladies? If you guys don't know yet, Chris Evans is somewhat different from Steve Rogers. Chris is like a mixture of Johnny Storm and Chris Evans. He's the gentleman type of guy but always have a lady on his arm. He's also an expert in flirting attempts at random girls but he's a very loyal and kind person. Sometimes, if you get him really pressured, he gets extremely nervous in front of the person whom he wants to ask an important question.

Much like he's pretty doing right now.

"..well I know that you won't accept Scarlett b-but would you at least consider it?" Chris stammered and smiled that adorable smile of his while his cheeks tinted red. I chuckled at the sight of him.

"What are you trying to say Chris?" I teased him while he's face now really red as a tomato.

"Well I-uh.."

"Chris are you asking me out?" I cut him off before he could say anything. I laughed slightly, while Chris just stood there and laugh awkwardly along with me.

"Uh-yes?" He spoke which only caused me to laugh even more. What a great joke Chris, you definitely never fail to surprise me all the time. This time, Chris didn't even budge or laugh along with me. After my laughter started to fade away, I looked at Chris who has a sincere but serious look on his face.

"Chris? Why are you looking at me like that? Good joke by the way. You almost got me there." Once he still didn't let out at least a chuckle. I crossed my arms at him and gave my curious look. "What?"

"That wasn't a joke actually," He said disappointment showed in his tone.

"Oh.." I said feeling ashamed "Yeah?" Great, now stupidity overcomes you Scarlett reaaaally nice. Just the perfect way for making Chris mad at you.

"Yeah," He replied sternly before looking at both of his hands. "Look Scarlett, I know that I'm not the type of guy that you usually go out with but-"

"EVANS AND JOHANSSON IN THE SCENE NOW!" The director's voiced pierced through my ears by the deafening sound of the megaphone. I should get one of these, it might be useful if Robert's late for our press cons again..

"Just a second!" I yelled still figuring out the answer to Chris's question.

"NO EXCUSES NOW!" I covered my ears still not ready to become a deaf person. I looked at Chris who looked at me with a hint of sadness and frustration on his face. He stared at me for a few seconds before shaking his head and walking over to the set.

"Chris!" I called but was cut off by a really deafening and loud booming sound in the set. Cameras and wires blown to pieces, and every bit of them was scattered on the floor. I of course, fell to my butt, I coughed heavily since smoke evaded the room. Until I saw a man wearing a dark eye patch nearing closer..

"Ms. Johansson we're calling you in."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**SCARLETT'S POV**

"Miss Johansson we're calling you in." I heard a voice say. I couldn't actually see who said that, because smoke was all around the room and my vision started to get a little blurred.

"W-What?" I coughed dangerously, what the hell happened? I know for sure that those aren't the explosions we're using in the set. I couldn't breathe and my eyes started to get a little drowsy, everything around me was spinning. I looked up and saw Samuel standing there.

"Samuel?" I asked while coughing he offered me a hand which I greatly took.

"What on earth are you doing here? And what the hell is going on?!" I exclaimed. I looked around the room and saw people running and flames started engulfing the room and people were definitely panicking!

"Ms. Johansson-"

"We have to get out of here." I cut him off while I covered my mouth and proceeded to ran outside when I noticed that Samuel wasn't following me. I turned around and ushered him to get moving, but he stayed still.

"What the? JACKSON! COME ON! Unless you want to die!" I yelled, while I noticed cracks on the ceiling that was soon to fall. Samuel then started running so I started to run too, when I felt his hand pulling me back.

"Ms. Johansson! I need to speak with you!" He shouted and I gave him a questioning look and almost want to slap him in the face.

"Jackson! We're in the middle of a collapsing building and the first thing that you want to do, is to stay and chitchat!?" I exclaimed with Fury in my eyes, as I snatched my arm away from his grasp. The smoke became much more awful and I couldn't breathe much anymore.

"Ms. Johansson please! We need you now! I'm Director Fury of SHIELD, and I need your assistance." He said and I stared at him with cold eyes, and mentally slapped him in the face.

"WHAT THE HELL!? Now's not the time to play dress up! Do that bullcrap once we're in the set will ya?!" I tried to stand up but my knees weaken and wobbled, and I ended up staying back on the ground

"Ow."

Just then after that, the metal pole gave in and blocked our only exit out. My eyes widened, and I stood up trying to find another way out."Crap!" I muttered while tears started to form in my eyes.

Is this how I was going to die? In the set of the movie I was acting on? With an annoying talking nonsense co-worker, who acts like he's really the character he's acting?

"Scarlett! Calm down and listen to me!" He yelled while I started punching the metal pole blocking our exit out of anger and frustration.

"Stop! I can help you" I stopped what I was doing and turned to look at him.

"What?" I asked furiously my fists clenching in anger "You will help me?!" I scoffed. How pathetic...

"Yes. Now on one condition-" I slugged him across the face before he could finish hi sentence. I don't care if I'll get punished for this or not, and technically it was HIS fault that I'm stuck in this burning cave. So HE should be the one punished.

"Don't give me that talk Jackson. Now because of you! I'm going to get flatten to pieces right in this stupid room!" I yelled while he hold his now bleeding nose.

"I don't like your tone Ms. Johansson. I'm offering you your only chance of your survival and you throw it away like it's a piece of garbage?" He asked me his eyes showing seriousness while I just scoffed at him.

"Oh really? And what is this "your only chance of survival"? Because as far as I know in the next 5 minutes the ceiling's going to cave in, squishing me in the process. Apparently, you're included in that too." I looked up and noticed the ceiling shaking furiously.

"Don't be so confident young lady. I have my sources." He then held out an hourglass with handles in both sides. Inside, it holds a blue glowing somewhat cube.

"Lemme guess. The tesseract?" I asked sarcastically while he nodded.

"It seems like you're smarter than we thought you were." He spoke and I raised an eyebrow at him "This is our key to surviving. So if I'd were you, I'll take my chance." He pressured me while I laughed at him.

"Really Samuel? Geez! I never knew you were so naive!" I continued to laugh but then coughed out dangerously instead. I looked at him and he stared at me emotionless.

"You may not think this is working but actually it is. Besides, you don't much have of a choice here do you?" Jackson asked me and the ceiling then started cracking. Signaling that it will fall any second now.

"All right Jackson. Fine! But you better make sure that I'll survive if that "tesseract" actually works." I stated and he just nodded at me. I ran over to him and asked.

"So what now?"

"Hold this," He gestured towards the other handle and I held it firmly, but before something actually happened, it's not like I was hoping for something to really happened, Samuel just stood there.

"Well?!" I exclaimed impatiently "We don't have all day! And the ceiling's going to fall!"

"One condition." I groaned. Really? He's making deals during this time?

"What!?"

"You will follow everything I asked you to do after this." He stated simply and my eyes widen

"What the freaking hell? No way Jackson! I am not going to waste my-"

"No malicious actions involve Ms. Johansson." He cut me off and I quickly felt ashamed and embarrassed.

"Oh, right." I chuckled awkwardly

"So deal?" Then suddenly all the lights went out and the ceiling made squeaking noise indicating that it's falling

"Deal!" I quickly answered then he turn the handle clockwise and I my eyes saw a brilliant flash of light which caused my body to go numb and eventually lose conscious.


End file.
